


Bad Romance

by Kalloway



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: They've both had the same song stuck in their heads.





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 11, 2015. 
> 
> "dog_daies July 6th, 2010, 'i don't want to be friends'"
> 
> I remember that song being _everywhere_ for a bit...

"It's stuck in your head, too?" Stormer asked as she looked up from reading the newest issue of Hits.

"What is?" Kimber hadn't been doing anything too-- She'd been feeding the fish, watering the plants, dancing through the house to...

"Oh," she said. "Yeah, it is. It's a good song. She's a good singer. And that video..."

"Mmm-hmm..."

"We should record it, just for fun," Kimber said a moment later and the look Stormer gave her suggested that she knew that was coming.

"I've already programmed the rhythm tracks," Stormer commented as she closed the magazine and reached for the remains of her coffee.

"Before breakfast?"

"Two days ago, after you spent the entire day dancing around and humming, then made me watch the video three times in a row."

Kimber winced - had she really been that bad? But it was definitely one of the catchiest songs she'd heard in ages. And its singer was a gorgeous blonde alien queen.

"I was kinda thinking about how we could do some neat things with the vocal harmonies," she admitted.

"I was thinking more-- how about we punk it up and go back and forth?"

Kimber considered. She realized she could see the video in her head already. Maybe they could release it as a charity single.

She bounced over to Stormer and kissed her cheek, not at all resisting when Stormer kissed her back.

"Maybe," Stormer said a couple of minutes later when Kimber went to grab a glass of fruit juice to get the taste of coffee out of her mouth, "this will finally get it out of my head."


End file.
